Lust at first sight
by wolfy2579
Summary: What happens if Isaac and Scott were to fall in lust? M/M Don't like Don't Read. I don't own anything. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Lust at first sight  
Scott/Isaac

CHAPTER 1  
Scott stood alone in the locker room and slowly stripped from practice and slid his jeans over his hips. He stretched the kinks out of his back and neck. He cracked his knuckles and felt his claws extend.

His fangs dropped and he growled. But then everything back into his human body and he shook himself. He pulled his shirt over his head and slammed his locker door. The noise echoed around the empty room.

After having to run six extra laps and do extra physical training, not that he needed it, he was exhausted. Allison had broken his heart and he had walked away. After dealing with Jennifer and the Alphas, he was tired of life.

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Isaac was back at Derek's so Scott didn't even have to worry about him being at the house. His mom was working the late shift and all his friends' were dating their respective partners.

Danny was with Ethan and Lydia was with Ethan's brother. Stiles was with Derek and Allison had already moved out of town.  
He grabbed his back pack and walked out of the locker room. Scott walked outside and straddled his bike while putting his helmet on his head. He started his bike and listened to the purr of the engine. Scott drove out of the parking lot and turned left to head toward his house.

After parking his bike, he walked toward the front of his house before he smelled something out of place. His claws extended and his eyes shifted to red. He opened the front door and inhaled the air again trying to figure out who was in his house.

There were so many scents around his house it was hard to figure it out. As he reached the door, a hand shot out the door and pulled him into the house and slammed his back against the door as it slammed shut.

A body leaned against him. Scott still shocked from what happened pushed hard against the body and took a large inhale of air. "ISAAC!" Was all Scott could scream. Isaac stood leaning against Scott with a smirk on his fan face and his blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

Isaac leaned in and nuzzled Scott's neck. Scott pushed against the other boy's shoulders. "Isaac look at me." Scott ordered him in his Alpha voice. Isaac looked down at him. "Isaac don't ever do that again, am I understood? What the hell are you doing here?I thought you were back at Derek's."

Isaac looked at him and responded, "He told me to leave again because he wanted some private time with Stiles and I understood what he was telling me." He said with his best puppy dog face. Scott laughed and hugged the other boy close to him. "When is your mother getting home?" Isaac asked innocently. Scott murmured into his neck, "not til tomorrow morning." Isaac smirked and pulled away for Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into the bathroom. "I'm all sweaty, shower time." Isaac smiled and pulled off his shirt. Scott stripped off his shirt and Isaac stepped forward and kissed the other wolf. Scott leaned into the kiss and nipped lightly at the beta's lip. Isaac pressed firmly into Scott's hips trying to grind closer.

Scott smiled and nipped Isaac's lower lip. Scott lifted his leg a little higher. Isaac moaned as the Alpha's knee slowly ground against his cock. Scott grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt. He leaned down and flicked the hard pink nipple with his tongue.

Isaac gasped and slammed his head back, into the wall. Scott repeated the motion and Isaac responded with a moan and a thrust of his hips forward. Scott pulled away and reached to turn on the hot water in the shower. Meanwhile, Isaac stripped of his pants and boxers, having lost his shoes elsewhere. Scott turned around and saw that Isaac now stood there naked and felt overdressed.

So he stripped. Isaac walked under the water and grabbed the soap. He washed his hair and body quickly. Scott stepped in after him and took the soap from him and squirted some onto his hands. Then he started washing the beta more slowly making sure to rub over his nipples and inner thighs but not touching his hard cock. Isaac moaned and rolled his hips.

Scott caught his hips and pushed them hard against the wall. Isaac squirmed under the dominating hands of the alpha. Scott licked lightly at the tip of his cock, and a drop of pre-cum replaced salvia left behind. Scott wanted to taste it so he leaned forward and licked at the drop. Isaac moaned and clutched at the shoulders of the other boy. His claws scrapping skin. In the distance a phone rang. Both boys ignored it. Scott pushed Isaac up against the shower wall and engulfed his cock in his mouth. Isaac slammed his head back against the shower wall and moaned. "More," he pants.

Scott takes more of him into his mouth and rolls his tongue along the sensitive underside. Scott digs his extended claws into his hips making Isaac jerk his hips harder into his mouth. Isaac threaded his fingers into Scott's hair and begged for release. Scott felt himself get harder if the was even possible and gave the beta what he wanted. Isaac came with a cry. Scott swallowed. Isaac helped Scott stand and kissed him deeply. "I owe you one," he said hoarsely. Scott laughed and said, "I'll make sure you keep that promise. Bottom or top?"

He reaches behind him and turns off the water. "Bottom." Isaac whispered. "Prefect," Scott grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him into the connecting bedroom. Isaac wrapped his arms around his Alpha's neck kissing him. Scott growled and pushed Isaac down onto the bed. Scott followed him down. "Mmmm," Isaac moaned as his alpha pressed down on his fully hard cock. "Is there something you want?"

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
